liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Clarence O'Berin
Clarence O'Berin Descriptions *Born on planet Strabane, a Terran colony, one of many seeded by the Gaelic Union; considerably less respectable than New Dublin. Mouse & Dragon, chapter 34 * "within three Standards" of Daav yos'Phelium's (doesn't say in which direction)Dragon Ship, ch 17 *In The Beggar King, a younger Daav and Clarence look roughly the same ageThe Beggar King, in A Liaden Universe Constellation volume 2, and in Necessary Evils: Adventures in the Liaden Universe Book 11 Physical Appearance *As young new Juntavas Boss on Liad: "Copper hair slightly shorter than current fashion and brushed severely back from a pale, round face, eyes very blue, moving with pilot's grace, the clothes he uneasily wore were those of a prosperous merchant of no discernible clan."The Beggar King *After about 10 years, when Aelliana meets him: “A wiry, compact, red-haired Terran with an Irish accent.”Mouse and Dragon, chapter 18 *30 years later: "in that chair sat a very blade of a man. That his hair was more grey than red, and he was clearly old enough to have stood as Win Ton’s father — those things were immaterial. His body was hard, the stern face watching the screens as if daring the weird space outside to produce anything but peace denoted a man both used to making hard decisions, and enforcing them."Dragon Ship Juntavas Career *As a second-class pilot, Clarence did a favor for a Juntavas agent — Lela Toonapple — in return for the buy-in for his first class license. That's how he came to be a Juntavas courier pilot for Toonapple. (This was before Toonapple became boss on Liad)Mouse and Dragon, ch 29 *Clarence was the Juntavas Boss on Low Port Solcintra for decades, which is how he and Daav grew aquainted and trustful of each other, without being social friends. It's also how Clarence came to have general passwords for Jelaza Kazone, given by Daav in case of emergency. Ghost Ship, chapter 12, The Beggar King See The Beggar King. *"Pilot O'Berin ran Solcintra Low Port for twenty Standards or more."Dragon Ship **Yes, far more than 20 years, because he came to the position while Chi was Delm Korval (The Beggar King), stayed through Daav's delmship, and through Er Thom's, as he told Daav in Ghost Ship. He did business a few times with a younger Val Con, who was cordial but distant. He "gave notice well before Korval was banned from the homeworld"Ghost Ship, chapter 13 *During his term as Juntavas Boss on Liad, crime in the Low Port was down, and he was never arrested for anything he did as Boss on Liad. Neogenesis On Surebleak *After he retired from the Juntavas, he decided to be a courier pilot again, but it turned out he'd let his license expire and couldn’t get a pilot position on Liad. *Then when Val Con blew a hole in the planet, he decided to follow Korval to Surebleak, "looking for opportunity, and those so needful of a pilot that they're willing to squint at the credentials."Ghost Ship, chapter 13 *Partly based on Daav's recommendation, he got a job repairing tractors, ships, etc. for Andy Mack, which involved some piloting.Ghost Ship, chapter 14 *Then Daav cautioned his daughter Theo that she needed a strong co-pilot on Bechimo and recommended Clarence. On Self-Aware Ship Bechimo *First Class Pilot *Co-Pilot to Theo Waitley on Bechimo in Ghost ShipGhost Ship **Less Pilot, in Bechimo’s words *Became Executive Officer on Dragon Ship. He became XO because he'd proven to have a good head for business and people, and at some ports "Admin won't deal with just a pilot, they'll want the Exec" Dragon Ship, ch 4 *At the time of joining Bechimo he has no living kin.Ghost Ship, ch 40 *Calls Bechimo "Chimmy" — a friend from his childhood— but Bechimo doesn’t accept that designationDragon Ship, chapter 1 *Helps mentor Bechimo (and Theo) in social skills and Liaden modes and languages **basically tells Bechimo it's insulting to call Arin's Toss a "mere ship" — and why it annoys TheoGhost Ship chapter 38 **explains how Bechimo’s disregard for the booby traps someone planted on Arin’s Toss put pilot yo’Valla’s life in danger, and potentially impugned Theo’s reputation as an honest pilot **reminds Theo that people get grumpy when woken up at o'dark:30Neogenesis *He likes fresh bread, and looks for good recipes and ingredients at the various ports they visit.Dragon Ship and Gathering Edge Stray Stuff *Gay. Clarence was married once (to a man). Mouse and Dragon, ch 29 *"First Class Pilot Clarence O’Berin, born Strabane and all that stuff including the proper pilot ID number, was on the seventy-ninth day of local year seven hundred and twelve named as an active antagonist, thief, scoundrel, and an agent of the Juntavas. This was sworn to by Hiramson O’Nandy O’dell, citizen of Strabane…” Dragon Ship chapter 16 References Category:Characters